Ce quelque chose au fond de moi
by Mailyn
Summary: Cadeau pour Maddy. Quand Draco est avec Harry, il se surprend à ressentir des choses bizarres. Le problème, c’est qu’il ne sait pas ce que c’est... Pansy pourra t elle l'éclairer ? HPDM


**CE QUELQUE CHOSE AU FOND DE MOI**

**Auteur :** Mailyn

**Genre : **One-shot, romance

**Couple : **HPDM

**Résumé :** Quand Draco est avec Harry, il se surprend à ressentir des choses bizarres. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait pas ce que c'est…

**Pour : **Maddy, je m'excuse pour le retard, je fais vraiment un piètre Père Noël :) Je n'avais pas fini d'écrire cette histoire le soir du 25 Décembre et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux la peaufiner pour qu'elle ressemble à quelque chose, plutôt que de la bâcler pour l'envoyer à temps. C'était sans compter la grève de la Livebox qui a accepté de fonctionner quelques jours plus tard… Bref. Donc, voilà ce misérable petit OS qui, je l'espère sincèrement, te plaira. J'ai préféré te faire la surprise plutôt que te prévenir mais j'ai quand même regardé ton profil pour avoir une idée de tes goûts. J'arrête là, je te laisse juger par toi-même. Excellente lecture.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Pansy, il faut que tu m'aide !

La jeune Serpentarde leva les yeux du livre dans lequel elle était plongée pour faire face à Draco Malfoy qui déboulait du portrait, complètement essoufflé. Un Draco dans un état assez… inhabituel. Il se tordait les mains, mordillant ses lèvres, un tic agitant le coin de sa mâchoire. On était bien loin de l'image parfaite et lisse que le blond laissait toujours voir. Bien que surprise, Pansy n'en laissa néanmoins rien paraître.

- Comment ? fit-elle d'un ton exagérément choqué. Le GRAND Draco Malfoy qui a besoin d'aide ? De mon aide à MOI ?

- C'est pas drôle Pansy, je sais plus quoi faire, gémit Draco avec un air qui ressemblait fort à… du désespoir. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aide et tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Son ami était vraiment bizarre. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit, et ce bien qu'ils se connaissent depuis fort longtemps. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Leur salle commune était vide, hormis eux deux et il était presque onze heures et demie. Il avait l'air tellement perdu qu'elle posa son livre à côté de son fauteuil et en fit venir un près d'elle pour Draco. Celui-ci s'y laissa tomber avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Pansy attendit qu'il parle, ne voulant pas le braquer.

- C'est à propos de Potter, commença Draco.

En son for intérieur, son amie se dit que cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Potter était bien la seule personne qui arrivait à mettre le blond dans tous ses états. Si son ami avait un problème, les trois quarts du temps pour ne pas dire tout le temps, cela venait de Potter.

La guerre avait éclatée au début de l'année et avait bouleversé leur vie. Les attaques, les morts, les combats... Ils avaient été confrontés à l'horreur totale sans y avoir été préparés. De nombreuses familles de Mangemorts avaient retourné leur veste et rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre du Phœnix, dont celle de Pansy et celle de Draco, à la surprise générale. Ce qui avait crée des liens plus ou moins forts entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Après la victoire de Potter sur Voldemort, ils avaient repris leur scolarité à et allaient achever leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Tout était redevenu plus ou moins normal. Enfin, à quelques exceptions près...

Cela faisait presque un mois que Draco lui avait avoué la liaison _« purement sexuelle Pansy, purement sexuelle hein ! »_ qu'il entretenait avec le Gryffondor devenu une divinité aux yeux de la population sorcière et elle s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait un pépin entre eux un jour ou l'autre. Après tout, il s'agissait des deux pires ennemis que Poudlard ait jamais compté dans ses rangs et elle se demandait encore comment ils en étaient arrivés à coucher ensemble… Mieux valait ne pas chercher à savoir après tout…

- Je… Je crois qu'il m'a lancé un sort ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, continua-t-il. J'ai… J'ai comme des trucs bizarres dans tout le corps quand je suis en sa présence. Avec les autres ça ne me fait pas ça… Je veux dire, par exemple, quand je suis avec Crabbe ou Goyle, ça va, je n'ai rien, je suis normal. Mais dès que Potter est dans le coin, ça recommence. Et là ! s'exclama-t-il. Maintenant, là ! Rien que le fait de parler de Potter ça me fait un truc dans le ventre ! Il faut absolument que je sache ce que c'est !

La jeune fille eut un sourire en l'entendant, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Merlin, Draco avait vraiment une case en moins.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs dans ton corps ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment t'expliquer… C'est compliqué… murmura le blond en baissant la tête.

Il fixait les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, les yeux perdus dans le lointain...

oOoOoOo

_Quand je le regarde…_

_C'est comme si mon cœur s'amusait à jouer au yoyo. Dès qu'il apparaît dans mon champ de vision, je le sens qui frappe comme un grand coup dans ma poitrine. Et puis je me mets à trembler, légèrement mais je tremble quand même. J'ai des fourmis dans les mains, mes jambes sont cotonneuses et ma tête bourdonne. Juste quand je le vois. Ce n'est pas normal de réagir comme ça, jamais ça ne m'est arrivé._

_J'aime quand nous sommes en cours de potions, le seul cours en commun que nous ayons, parce que je peux le regarder s'asseoir, sortir ses affaires, écrire, se lever, découper les ingrédients, les mélanger… J'aime le regarder : c'est comme si j'avais devant mes yeux le spectacle le plus intéressant au monde, je dois me forcer à détacher mes yeux de lui pour travailler à mon tour. J'aime regarder le mouvement de ses vêtements, quand il lève le bras, quand il mélange le contenu de son chaudron, quand il se baisse._

_J'aime le bruissement de l'étoffe de ses vêtements, les mouvements fluides qu'il lui fait imprimer malgré lui quand il bouge et qui me fascinent. J'aime regarder ses yeux, leur couleur qui passe du vert clair au vert sombre suivant la lumière. J'aime ses cils longs et délicats, presque féminins, qui dessinent des ombres sur ses joues… _

_J'aime le regarder quand il est sur un balai. J'aime le voir enchaîner les figures les plus compliquées avec une facilité déconcertante. J'aime voir ses cheveux voler dans tous les sens. J'aime voir son visage tendu par la concentration quand il cherche le vif d'or, son bras se tendre et ses doigts se refermer sur la petite boule dorée…_

_J'aime le regarder parler avec ses amis. J'aime son visage détendu, ses yeux qui pétillent. J'aime encore plus le voir sourire. J'aime quand il sourit parce que ça éclaire son visage, ça lui creuse deux fossettes adorables sur les joues et ça fait briller ses yeux. J'aime quand il sourit parce que ça me rend joyeux aussi, ça efface tous mes tracas, ça provoque une douce chaleur dans mon ventre..._

_Il est comme un rayon de soleil pour moi…_

oOoOoOo

_Quand je l'écoute…_

_C'est comme si ma peau s'enflammait. Quand j'entends sa voix, son timbre de voix qui n'a pas son pareil, je frissonne. Je sens les poils de ma nuque qui se hérissent, un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles qui se propage ensuite dans tout mon corps en un seul frisson. Dès que je l'entends parler, je me tourne instinctivement vers lui, comme si je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Ça me fait de drôles de tiraillements dans le ventre, comme si mes intestins se tordaient dans tous les sens…_

_J'aime sa voix. J'adore l'entendre parler, même s'il n'est pas d'un naturel très bavard. J'aime sa voix si spéciale, basse et très légèrement rocailleuse. J'aime quand il rit, parce que sa voix résonne dans ma tête et m'entoure comme si c'était lui qui me prenait dans ses bras. J'aime le faire parler, j'aime le faire rire pour me délecter de cette voix qui ravit mes oreilles…_

_J'aime quand il chantonne sous la douche, même si c'est affreusement faux la plupart du temps. J'aime quand il module sa voix au rythme d'une musique parce que ça fait battre mon cœur plus ou moins vite, comme si sa seule voix pouvait décider de mon rythme cardiaque. J'aime cette dépendance…_

_Sa voix, je l'entendrais même si j'étais sourd…_

oOoOoOo

_Quand je le sens…_

_C'est comme si j'étais enveloppé dans quelque chose de doux et chaud. Son odeur a quelque chose de rassurant, de fort, protecteur et délicat en même temps. Quand je respire son odeur, c'est comme si je l'avais lui dans ma tête, dans mes poumons, dans mon corps… A chaque fois que je sens son odeur, je suis comme bouleversé, tous mes sens sont sans dessus dessous. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort en respirant un autre parfum._

_J'aime son odeur. J'aime le fait qu'elle soit aussi indéfinissable mais qu'elle soit en même temps tellement… sienne… J'aime, lorsqu'il est endormi, enfouir doucement mon nez dans son cou, respirer cette odeur qui m'apaise et finir par m'endormir. J'aime, quand il est sous la douche, humer à plein poumon ses vêtements, les draps où l'on a fait l'amour, l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête a reposé… pour garder encore un peu en moi ce parfum entêtant…_

_J'aime lui piquer ses vêtements sans qu'il le sache. J'aime porter ses tee-shirts, même s'ils sont informes et délavés, car son odeur est imprimée dedans. J'aime relever le col de ses hauts et les respirer doucement quand je suis en cours. J'aime quand ce parfum pénètre mes narines ; ça me rend heureux quand je pense que je suis le seul à pouvoir sentir cette odeur, comme si j'avais soudainement un trésor entre les mains…_

_Si j'étais mort, son odeur pourrait sans aucun doute me ramener à la vie…_

oOoOoOo

_Quand je le touche…_

_C'est comme si tout mon corps vibrait. Mes mains sont posées sur sa peau et mon corps réagit sans que je puisse le contrôler. Ton mon être tremble, de désir ou de plaisir, je ne saurais le dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça m'embrase littéralement. J'ai chaud, je suffoque mais j'aime ça. Cette sensation est étonnement grisante. C'est un peu comme si nous étions « âmes sœurs de peaux ». Cette image est assez bizarre, je suis d'accord, mais c'est la seule qui me vienne à l'esprit pour parvenir à expliquer ce que je ressens._

_J'aime sa peau. J'aime la toucher du bout des doigts. J'aime sa texture, à la fois douce, satinée, chaude, lisse et un cran ou deux plus bronzée que la mienne. J'aime quand je le caresse et quand ma peau s'enflamme au contact de la sienne. J'aime enfouir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. J'aime caresser ses mèches rebelles mais tellement douces et souples._

_J'aime m'endormir contre lui, sa peau nue contre la mienne en lui disant que c'est juste pour me réchauffer à son contact ; ce n'est, après tout, qu'une histoire de sexe entre lui et moi, pas vrai ? J'aime quand sa chaleur m'enveloppe et forme comme un cocon douillet que je ne voudrais quitter pour rien au monde. J'aime avoir cette impression que je suis à ma place, là, dans ce lit, entre ses bras…_

_J'aime le caresser. J'aime, par mes mouvements de la main, intensifier ou réduire son plaisir, le clouer au lit ou le faire me supplier de lui en donner plus. J'aime quand je découvre des zones plus sensibles, quand ma main qui vagabonde sur sa peau lui arrache un gémissement. J'aime sentir sous mes doigts son épiderme qui frissonne, qui se tend, qui se relâche…_

_Sa peau est comme un livre dont je connaîtrais toutes les pages et tous les secrets…_

oOoOoOo

_Quand je le goûte…_

_C'est comme si j'avais en bouche le fruit défendu. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai peur qu'il me lâche à un moment ou un autre. Ma tête est remplie de vrombissements et tout mon corps est comme ankylosé. Je fonds quand je l'embrasse, c'est tellement bon que je me retrouve sans forces, complètement épuisé par un flot de sensations qui me dévastent tel un tsunami…_

_J'aime avoir sa bouche contre la mienne. J'aime avoir sur mes lèvres le goût des siennes, leur texture, leur douceur… J'aime quand ma bouche parcourt son corps sans détours. J'aime le sentir frissonner quand ma langue glisse de ci, de là… J'aime quand me dents mordillent très doucement certaines parties de son corps plus réceptives que d'autres… J'aime quand sa langue se mêle à la mienne dans un ballet doux et sensuel, quand elle lèche mes lèvres, quand nous mélangeons nos souffles..._

_J'aime quand ma langue goûte chaque centimètre de sa peau, quand ma bouche dévore son cou, glisse sur sa gorge, mordille ses tétons, embrasse langoureusement ses abdominaux, quand ma langue glisse dans son nombril et le fait glousser…_

_J'aime quand ma bouche n'est remplie que de lui, seulement et uniquement de lui, quand elle va et vient sur sa virilité, quand ses mains agrippent ma tête pour que j'aille plus vite, quand ma langue qui court sur la peau si sensible à cet endroit lui vole des soupirs, des gémissements, des cris de plaisir… J'aime quand il se libère dans ma bouche, quand sa saveur tellement intime, à la fois âcre et douceâtre glisse le long de ma gorge…_

_Il est une réelle damnation : une fois qu'on y a goûté, on ne peut plus s'en passer…_

oOoOoOo

« Alors Pansy, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

La jeune fille l'avait écouté pendant un long moment sans rien dire, un lent sourire fleurissant parfois sur ses lèvres, éclairant son visage dur. La confession de son ami l'avait vraiment touchée tant elle était naïve et passionnée à la fois. Elle savait parfaitement que Draco n'avait encore jamais eu de relation amoureuse ou sexuelle avant Potter, mais qu'il se croit victime d'un sortilège alors qu'en réalité… Elle échappa un petit rire avant de lui répondre.

- Rien de bien grave, c'est quelque chose qui se produit tous les jours et qui peut arriver à tout le monde.

- Mais alors quoi ? s'impatienta le blond, les sourcils froncés.

Son amie le considéra un instant, toujours souriante. Draco pouvait vraiment être incroyable parfois ! Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les yeux gris du blond reflétaient à la fois son appréhension et sa peur.

- Tu es amoureux.

Il ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise, puis la referma. Il la rouvrit, la referma à nouveau, provoquant une crise de fou rire chez son amie. Elle se renversa en arrière dans son fauteuil et rit tout son soûl, alors que le blond la fusillait du regard.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse hein ? demanda-t-il quand elle se fut un peu calmée. Je ne peux pas être amoureux de Potter !

- Pourtant tu as tous les symptômes, plaisanta la jeune fille.

- C'est impossible, se lamenta le Serpentard. C'était sensé n'être que du sexe entre nous, pas de l'amour !

- Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on peut contrôler comme on veut Draco.

- Mais… Mais tu es sûre que je suis amoureux de lui ?

- Tu n'as jamais été amoureux ?

Il secoua doucement la tête, un peu paumé et un peu incrédule. Pansy eut pitié de lui en le voyant aussi déboussolé et elle le prit par les épaules.

- Quand tu es amoureux de quelqu'un, expliqua-t-elle, tu as envie d'être avec cette personne, de partager du temps avec elle, d'apprendre à la connaître, de lui faire plaisir… Tu as envie de la voir heureuse et tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour lui apporter le bonheur. Tu ne penses qu'à elle et pas à toi. Tu es triste quand elle ne t'accorde pas d'attention, jaloux quand elle est avec d'autres personnes, malheureux quand elle est triste…

Elle fit une pause et le fixa. Draco l'écoutait sans rien dire, les joues un peu rougies, les yeux un peu brillants.

- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est ton cas ?

Il resta silencieux et immobile un petit moment avant de hocher la tête avec effort, comme si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre. Pansy le serra dans ses bras, bizarrement émue de le voir dans cet état, tellement fragile et incertain… C'était si rare que Draco laisse tomber son masque de Roi des Glaces qu'elle en oubliait parfois le jeune homme qui se cachait derrière. Le véritable Draco. Et elle le tenait en ce moment même dans ses bras.

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… murmura le blond d'une toute petite voix. Tout à l'heure, quand nous nous sommes vus, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Rien, j'étais bien trop surpris. J'ai essayé de parler mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Après tout c'était pas le genre de choses sensées se produire ! Comme je ne réagissais pas, il a eu l'air triste et il est parti...

- Et bien, mais c'est formidable ! Il t'aime et tu l'aimes !! s'exclama Pansy en souriant. Ecoute, demain tu iras le voir et tu lui avoueras tes sentiments, il faut absolument que tu lui dises !!

- Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que c'est « formidable »…

- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne te comprends plus !

- Pansy, je suis amoureux d'un garçon, expliqua Draco avec un soupir. Est-ce que tu crois que mon père va me sauter au cou pour me féliciter ou pour m'étrangler s'il l'apprend ?

Sa compagne resta coite. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas songé à ce problème-là… C'est vrai que sa famille était beaucoup moins stricte et influente que celle du blond. D'autant plus que Malfoy père n'était pas un modèle de tolérance…

- Tu t'en moques ! Si tu as envie d'être avec Potter, tant pis pour ton père.

- Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! Il va me tuer, me déshériter, me renier et j'en passe... Non je ne peux pas…

- Est-ce que tu vas te référer à ton père tout le temps Draco ? Tu ne crois pas que passer ta vie avec la personne que tu aimes vaut cent fois mieux que ton héritage ou ton nom ?

- Si mais…

- Alors arrête de penser à ce que ton père pourrait faire et vis ! Pense à toi parce que personne ne le fera. Et si ton père ne comprend pas que tu puisses aimer un garçon, et bien il aura perdu un fils formidable, c'est tout.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, méditant sur les paroles, il fallait le dire, assez sensées de Pansy. Elle avait tout à fait raison mais jamais Draco n'avait eu à faire un choix aussi important. Il poussa un cri de frustration et se leva d'un bond, arpentant la pièce de long en large, se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Rien ne s'est passé comme ça l'aurait dû ! On avait convenu de se voir seulement pour… enfin tu vois quoi !! Et là je me retrouve amoureux ! Amoureux !! Moi !!! D'un garçon qui plus est ! Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez compliqué ! S'il te plaît Pansy, je t'en conjure, dis-moi ce que je dois faire !!!

- Ecoute, ça va te paraître très stupide ce que je vais te dire, mais il faut que tu suives ton cœur. »

Elle se leva à son tour, l'embrassa sur la joue et monta dans son dortoir, laissant le blond seul dans la salle commune, seul avec ses pensées, seul maître de son destin…

oOoOoOo

Draco se tartinait distraitement un toast.

Il avait les yeux cernés, un air épuisé sur le visage et il bâillait toutes les cinq minutes. Son esprit vagabondait ailleurs, et son comportement étrange n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux des élèves de sa maison. Pansy l'avait rejoint et babillait joyeusement comme à son habitude entre deux cuillères de céréales. Crabbe et Goyle, assis autour de lui, dévoraient plus qu'ils ne mangeaient, ne faisant aucun cas des autres personnes.

Il avait passé une nuit agitée, peuplée de rêves le mettant en scène alors qu'il avouait son amour à Potter, et de cauchemars dans lesquels son père le jetait dehors quand il lui avouait de qui il était amoureux et sa mère qui le regardait avec dégoût. Il s'était réveillé à plusieurs reprises, avait fait quelques pas pour se calmer et pour réfléchir. Pour parvenir à prendre une décision.

Soudain, il leva les yeux et vit Harry Potter et ses deux amis pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Automatiquement, son cœur se mit à tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine et ses intestins se mirent à se tortiller sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Pansy le regarda du coin de l'œil puis plongea la tête dans son bol. Draco dévorait littéralement des yeux le jeune homme brun qui s'assit à sa table et se versa du jus de fruits. Il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, d'habitude toujours souriant et enjoué. Il avait la tête basse, le teint pâle et n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Quand il releva son visage et croisa le regard du blond à l'autre bout de la salle, les oreilles de ce dernier se mirent à bourdonner.

Harry avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, une petite mine et un regard malheureux. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux et Draco se sentit mal. Il savait qu'il était la cause du chagrin de Potter et, bizarrement, son cœur se serra à cette idée. Il s'en voulu d'être à ce point si peu courageux et de le faire souffrir inutilement. Le brun replongea son nez dans son petit-déjeuner et resta dans cette position.

Le Serpentard sentit bientôt quelque chose remplacer le tiraillement qu'il avait en lui, quelque chose de chaud et de dévorant qui grossissait de plus en plus. Il avait une envie folle de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait auparavant. Il entendait comme une voix qui monte de ses entrailles jusqu'à son cerveau et qui lui soufflait de se lever, de marcher jusqu'à Harry et de lui dire que lui aussi l'aimait. L'idée, aussi saugrenue soit-elle, lui apparut comme clairement séduisante. Mais l'image menaçante de son père se dressa aussitôt devant ses yeux comme pour faire avorter l'illumination qui l'avait éclairé. La voix se fit mielleuse, promesse de mille merveilles et brisa peu à peu ses dernières réticences. Il avait fait son choix.

Il se tourna vers Pansy qui lui adressa un signe de tête approbateur, puis il regarda Potter qui avait la tête baissée sur son bol, indifférent à tout ce qui se passait et au jeune homme blond qui le dévorait du regard. Draco se leva longea la table des Serpentards qui le regardaient avec surprise et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il se rapprochait de celui qui tourmentait ses nuits et ses jours. Il sentait ses mains trembler et ses jambes flageoler mais il n'y faisait pas attention. C'était plus fort que lui, son esprit avait pris le pas sur son corps et c'est lui qui le faisait s'avancer, encore et encore malgré les innombrables regards fixés sur sa personne, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant Harry Potter.

Poudlard tout entier s'était arrêté de respirer. Draco Malfoy qui allait voir Harry Potter au petit-déjeuner, devant tout le monde, au nez et à la barbe de tout ce qui oppose Serpentard et Gryffondor, c'est quelque chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. Le silence était tendu. Tout le monde attend la confrontation qui ne va pas tarder à éclater.

Harry ne s'était pas tourné vers Draco. Il l'ignorait tout bonnement et continuait de manger avec la plus grande indifférence. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses amis. Ron fusillait Malfoy du regard et crispait son poing sur son assiette d'œufs, comme pour se préparer à la lui envoyer à la tête. Hermione contemplait le blond avec des yeux attentifs, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les lèvres légèrement pincées, comme si elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

Draco vit Pansy au loin qui levait le pouce en l'air pour l'encourager ; il prit une profonde respiration et posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules du Survivant qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ses bras glissèrent jusqu'à entourer son cou et embrassa délicatement la joue chaude, ignorant les exclamations de surprises et autres bruits de verre brisé des élèves en état de choc. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou tendre et parfumé du jeune homme brun qui se laisse faire, il huma le parfum qui le rend fou, une fois, deux fois, sans jamais en être rassasié.

- Je suis désolé pour hier soir… Pardon de t'avoir fait de la peine… Je suis un idiot fini, mais je crois que je t'aime aussi, Harry… murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Un « Splatch » leur apprit que Ron s'est évanoui dans son bol de porridge. Hermione souriait. Neville avait les yeux tellement écarquillés que Draco s'attendait à ce qu'ils lui bondissent dessus. Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Parvati, Lavande… tous avaient un air ahuri qui fit pouffer Harry. Il se tourna un peu pour fixer le blond avec un regard qui récompensa largement l'effort colossal que celui-ci avait fourni. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres et elles se posèrent doucement sur la bouche du Serpentard. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils se redressèrent et s'éloignèrent ensemble, sans paraître dérangés par les réactions diverses des autres élèves, les quelques sourires des professeurs et l'air ravi de Dumbledore.

Draco gardait la tête droite et sentait dans son dos les yeux furieux, surpris, peut-être même dégoûtés de certains élèves. Son père allait très certainement le tuer, sa mère le déshériterait sans aucun doute et les autres Serpentards lui mèneraient sûrement la vie dure pendant quelques temps.

Mais il s'en moquait totalement.

Les yeux de Harry étaient rivés aux siens…

La main chaude de Harry reposait dans la sienne, ses doigts entremêlés aux siens…

Le parfum de Harry l'enveloppait comme une étreinte…

Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi bien…

**FIN**


End file.
